


first snow

by darkonite



Category: DC Comics, Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, clark is nonbinary, conner is blind, he can get around thanks to ttk though, there's a lot of character bleed here but it's intentional, there's no plot but it might be the start of something idk, this is my first piece ive ever posted to anything pls dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkonite/pseuds/darkonite
Summary: You learn something new every day.





	first snow

It was cold outside, which was not new to Kon. He hadn't existed before last November, after all - cold was all he knew right now. Despite the familiarity of the December chill nipping at his ears, something about today felt particularly _new_. Maybe it was how the air wasn't dry like cold air was supposed to be, or maybe it was just excitement in the air for Hanukkah - Clark and Ma seemed happy, maybe enough for it to rub off onto him. Mostly, he was curious what it was actually like. Curiosity was most of what he felt. Ma said it was because he was new. She was probably right; as she was right about most things.

Kon could feel Krypto beside him, its hot breath against his hand giving it away. It licked his wrist, so Kon lifted his hands into the pockets of his coat. He still felt uneasy around animals.

It was then that Kon picked up the creak and click of the front door opening and closing, and despite the fact that he didn't see like people without his powers did, he turned his head towards the sound anyway. 

"Weather says it's gonna snow today." Clark. A pause, to process.

"Snow. That's the frozen rain, yeah?"

"Yeah. Hail's frozen rain, too, though. Hail's just, like... Mean snow." Steps. Clark was walking towards him.

Pfft. "I know what hail is. We got it before."

"Really? I must've not been home from college yet." Clark rested an arm over Kon's shoulder.

"Yeah." He leaned his head against them. 

Their conversations were usually like this - disjointed, but not uncomfortable. Kon was glad they weren't awkward, because most of the conversations he was involved with were disjointed right now. He hadn't had enough practice. He was getting better.

He'd be going to school with other kids after New Years. Ma said he needed to make friends. Kon wasn't sure he was ready to, but he'd promised to try.

A prick of cold on his nose caught his attention, then. Snow.

"It's cold. And wet." How anticlimactic.

Clark laughed then, and the sound made Kon feel lighter.


End file.
